In Between the Earth and Space
by Chia Chia Rei
Summary: As she saw her friend Kira come out of the mobile suit, and get the sixth mobile suit, she knew she was in this war. A war she didn’t want. That no one wanted. The only thing on her mind was, "What would big brother say?"
1. phase 1: False peace

* * *

**HEY!! IT'S ME AGAIN!! LOVELYLOONYLUNALOVEGOOD IS PUTTING UP A FANFIC FOR THIS (And this is me, Ravenette, her sister. Hi.) FOR YOU FIRST TIME VIEWERS OF MY FANFICS, I PUT MY SISTER IN MY STORIES!! I LOVE HER THAT'S WHY!! (Calm down. Don't kill the readers) I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED, OR ANY FORM OF ANIME IN EXCISTANCE!! I SAY THIS ONCE!!**

* * *

_ "A Conservative Government is an organized hypocrisy."_

_ ** Benjamin Disraeli.**_

_ Phase 1: False peace._

* * *

"Miriallia, What do you think of this outfit?" Mine asked, holding up a white tank top and blue jean shorts.

"I think it shows too much skin on you legs." Miriallia, her best friend, commented.

"Huh? You think?" She held it up to her waist.

"Totally." She said.

"They're the only pair of shorts I have." Miriallia raised a finger to her lip.

"How about you wear them under that skirt." She pointed to a white short skirt.

"I hate skirts. I can't run in them." She sighed.

"Kira will think you look cute." Miriallia teased.

Mine blushed, "I don't like Kira like that."

"Then why are you blushing?" Miriallia teased.

"Because he's just a friend." She held up the skirt, "You think he will like it, though?"

"Ha Ha! I knew it!"

"Shut up!"

"Uh… Why am I here again?" Tolle raised his hand.

"Because we wanted to know your opinion." Miriallia answered.

"Look, I'm a guy. I don't care about this stuff. And I don't think Kira will either." He sighed.

"Come on, you guys can talk about football and video games, so why can't we talk about clothes and shopping?" Miriallia asked.

"You think he won't like it?" Mine spoke up. She was on the brink of tears.

"Uh, No! I think he will like it, he just won't say it!" Tolle spoke up.

She instantly changed her mind, "Okay! That's better! And since Kira is nicer than you, he will say it, because Kira is different than most boys!"

"Okay…" Tolle sat down. He sighed again.

"Go get dressed! I'll be waiting here with Tolle!" She ran inside the bathroom since Tolle was in her room.

"Why do you hang out with her?" Tolle asked.

"Why do you ask?" Miriallia answered slyly. She raised an eyebrow.

"She not even as old as flay. I mean, Mine's a newbie to our school."

"She's nice. Plus she's an old friend of Kira's so it shouldn't make a difference if she's younger or not."

"Yeah, but she's too childish. I know you promised Kira you would look after Mine, but she's just too weird."

"Like how?"

"Well, she acts like a four year old, she hangs on Kira's shoulder 24/7, and she's so annoying. Plus, she's the smartest kid in her class. She's just so weird." He leaned back in one of Mine's chair which, by the way, is pink.

"So? She's sweet, kind, nice, and a good friend. She wouldn't be friends with Kira if she wasn't." Miriallia argued.

Mine walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing the white tank top and the skirt. She was wearing a black pair of Mary-jane shoes and white knee highs.

"You look cute!" Miriallia started clapping. "Kira will definitely notice you!"

"Of course he will. I'm wearing a skirt." Mine always wore shorts.

"Wow…" Tolle's mouth was open. Miriallia quickly closed it. "Don't get any ideas." She said. Mine laughed.

"Now I definitely know I'm gonna get his attention!"

"You like him!" Miriallia said.

"No I don't!" She said.

"You like him!"

"No I don't!"

"You like him!"

"No I don't!"

"You like him!"

"No I don't!"

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP IT WITH THE ARGUEING!! IT'S JUST A FREAKIN' BOY!!" Tolle screamed.

Mine started to cry. She was known for being the school cry baby.

"Now look what you've done!" Miriallia hit him upside the head.

"Please don't yell Tolle." Mine said softly

"Fine. Sorry. Geez."

"Okay!" She switched moods completely.

"What?!" Tolle was dumbfounded.

Miriallia started laughing.

"Mir…" Tolle frowned.

"Let's go!" Miriallia said, still laughing.

"Wait! Let me get something!" Mine walked over to her jewelry box.

"Another girle thing?" Tolle groaned.

"I wanna show Kira something!" She went over to a jewelry box.

"He won't be interested in jewelry."

"It's not just any jewelry." She opened a drawer. She took out a silver ring with an emerald stone. She put it on her ring finger. She walked over to her friends and showed it off.

"It's beautiful!!" Miriallia commented.

"It looks like a regular piece of jewelry." Tolle said.

"It's not just any piece of jewelry. My brother gave it to me!"

"You have a brother?" Miriallia and Tolle asked.

"No, I just call him that." She smiled. Miriallia and Tolle stared at each other.

"Let's go." Tolle said. They needed to remind Kira that he needed to see the professor today.

* * *

They spotted Kira on a bench doing his homework.

"Kira!!" Mine called out. He looked up and noticed her.

"Mine! How are you?"

She ran over to him and hugged the boy.

"Wah?" She smiled at him.

"I'm fine Kira!!" Tolle and Miriallia sighed. It was the same everyday: Mine would run over to Kira and give him the biggest hug to Kira and flirt with him, and then deny any affection for him. "Hey Kira, how's it going?" He said. "Hey kira!!"

"Uhh… Fine…" Mine let go.

"Professor Kato wants to see you in the Morgenrate lab." Tolle said.

"What! I still haven't finished the stuff he dumped on me yesterday." He sighed.

"Neither have I, and I don't plan too." Mine said. They all sighed.

"You should do your homework." Kira nagged.

"But I wanted to read my book!!" She smiled.

"That's no excuse. You need to do you homework." Mine frowned. She sat down and crossed her fingers.

"But I also had to find my ring."

"You lost it!" Kira eyes widened.

"Yes…" He sighed. "But I found it! See!!" She showed her ring.

"Well at least you still have it." Kira bird came up. It was a mechanical bird. It was yellow and green. It flew over to Mine and Kira. "Hey, Birdie!! How are you?"

"_Birdie!!_" It said. She started to laugh. It seemed like Kira was in his own world. Mine knew he was thinking.

"Kira?" Tolle and Miriallia walked to Kira and started to wave hands at him. He jumped.

Mine started laughing.

Miriallia whispered something in her ear.

"I DO NOT!!" She let go of Birdie and Started to chase Miriallia. Miriallia was laughing franticly. Kira was dumbfounded, "What's that all about?"

Tolle sighed, "Nothing, it's just some girl stuff we're not supposed to know."

Kira laughed.

"Great. Let's go. Hey Mine!!" Kira called. She immediately stopped chasing Miriallia.

"Yeah?" She smiled. Miriallia was catching her breath.

"Hey Miriallia! We're going now!" Tolle finished.

"Coming!!" She walked over to them.

"Hey! I'm coming too!!" She ran over to Kira and Tolle. They start walking towards the lab.

"Mine," Kira began. She looked up at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you wearing a skirt?"

"Yes." She continued to walk. Miriallia started laughing. Tolle sighed.

"You said that you hated skirts."

"I do."

"Then why are you wearing them?"

"Because I don't have any shorts."

"You look good." Kira commented.

She instantly looked down. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "Wow… I can't believe you actually care." Tolle said. Miriallia elbowed him. "Oww… What?"

"I told you it's nothing like that!" They heard someone say. It was flay talk to her friends Misha and Sasha.

"What is it?" Miriallia asked.

"Flay got a love letter from Sai Argyle but she claims nothing is going on." Misha said.

"What!!" Mine said.

"No way!!" Miriallia said.

"It's nothing let it go!"

"Uh huh, yeah right!" Sasha said.

"Wow!!" Mine was blushing. Then again, she always does when she thinks something is sweet.

"Why are you blushing?" Flay asked.

"It's so cute!!"

"Nothing is going on!!" She said.

"Going on or not it's so cute!!"

"Come on, we gotta pick out a cute outfit for the event!!" Flay said. Misha and Sasha left.

"Looks like you have some competition Kira Yamato!" Tolle teased him.

"Huh?"

"Oh Yeah!! You like Flay!!"

"What are you talking about?" Kira said.

"Ha Ha!" Mirialia said. She leaned and whispered in Mine ears something.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!!"

"Like who?" Kira asked.

Mine sighed, "No one."

"Miriallia keeps on bugging Mine saying that she likes you." Tolle said.

"DO NOT!!"

"DO TOO!!" Miriallia said.

"DON'T START THAT AGAIN!!" Tolle complained.

"What?" Kira said for like the umpteenth time that day.

"I don't like Kira like that." Mine complained.

"Yes you do." Miriallia said.

"Stop it Miriallia." Tolle commented.

"Hello? I'm right here…" Kira sighed.

"I DON'T LIKE KIRA!!" by now almost everyone was looking at them.

"Guys please…" Tolle and Kira looked at each other.

"If aren't going mind if we?" They turned around. It was a woman with black short hair.

"Uhh.. sorry." Tolle said. They moved past them.

"We should get going as well." Kira said. They all agreed and left to the lab.

"Mine, where's Sora?" Kira asked.

"I left her at my house. I told Sora to come over later." She smiled.

"Who's Sora?" Tolle asked.

"My bird." She smiled.

"How does it know?" Miriallia asked.

"It's like Kira's Birdie." She smiled. Tolle and Miri gave each other a look.

They opened the door to the lab. Kuzzy and Sai were there.

"Hey guys!" Sai called.

Mine noticed a person in the back. They were wearing a brown paper boy outfit. She walked over to Kuzzy, "Hey, who's that?" She asked.

"One of the Professors guests," He said.

"Ohh…" Mir said.

"Hey Kira, ask Sai about the letter!" Tolle said.

"What letter?" Sai asked.

"It's nothing!!" Kira said. Tolle put Kira in a strangle hold.

"_Sora!!"_ Came a mechanical voice. Mine turned around.

It was her blue mechanical bird, "Sora, I told you to come later." Mine said.

"_Sora! Sora!!" _It repeated. Birdie came over to Sora, "_Birdie!! Sora!!" _They kept on saying.

"Kira, I think they're trying to tell us something!" Mine said.

Suddenly, the whole room started shaking.

"What's going on?" Mir asked.

"A meteor?" Tolle guessed. They opened the emergency stairs door. People were climbing up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Sai asked.

"I don't know!! All that I know is we're under attack by ZAFT!!" one said.

"ZAFT?" Mine asked.

"_Sora!!" _Sora started to fly away from Mine.

"Sora!!" Mine called. It ignored her and continued flying.

Kira started to walk away form the group. He was following the guest. "Kira wher asre you going!!" Tolle asked.

"Go on without me!!" He called.

"But Kira!!" Mine called.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Mine was about to protest, but she was pulled by Kuzzy.

"Kira said He'll be fine, let's go!!"

"But-" Things were happening so fast to Mine. She was with her friends and happy, then the next thing she knows she lost Sora, Kira is going somewhere, and they get attacked by ZAFT.

She didn't want any part in the war, that's why she came to Heliopolis with her foster parents. But why was Heliopolis being attacked for no reason? They were a peaceful nation.

What did ORB do so wrong to deserve getting attacked for? They were a peaceful, neutral nation… right?

* * *

**This goes off of the storyline guys, so yeah. It's good though. My sister's not that bad of a writer. (THAT'S THE NICEST THING YOU'VE EVER SAID TO ME!! #cries#) Well, wait for the next chapter. (LOVE ME, HATE ME, FLAME ME!!) What she means is review even if you hate it. Opinions are always good. Be opened minded. **


	2. phase 2: Its name is Gundam: part one

**Before you ask any questions, yes this girl is a Mary-Sue. It's a good story though, so please don't do anything rational (LIKE DON'T STOP READING JUST BECAUSE WE TOLD YOU THAT. BUT IF YOU JUST DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE TELL ME WHY) **

**She made a few changes, so don't get mad and blow up, okay?**

**Well, I'm going with my friends to the mall dressed like Kira-sama. I mean Death Note (IF KIRA FROM GUNDAM SEED WAS IN THE DEATH NOTE WORLD, HE WOULD BE OFFCIALLY SCREWED. AND NOT THE GOOD KIND.) Say how? (HE WOULD BE ARRESTED, MISA WOULD BE A FANGIRL, AND ALL HE HAS TO DO TO BE ARRESTED IS SAY HIS NAME.) Sad thought. **

* * *

_  
"__Short, successful military adventures are as effective as the Super Bowl in diverting people's attention from unpleasant truths."_

John Stockwell

_Its name is Gundam._

* * *

Yzak Jewel knew what the mission was, and so far it was successful. He was to capture the six mobile suits with his teammates from the Le Creuset team. Nothing was going to stop him now. "I'll take this unit. You two take the others." He said to two of his teammates, Dearka and Nicole. They took the other two mobile suits and Yzak went to the other one.

"_Sora!!" _

"What?" Yzak turned around. He saw a blue mechanical bird that was very familiar to him. "Sora? But why are you here?" It flew toward him and landed on his shoulder.

"_Sora!!" _

"No… Don't tell me…"

"Yzak!!" He turned around. It was Dearka, "Get a move on!!"

"I know!!" he yelled back. He opened the cockpit and stepped in. Sora followed. "Why are you following me?"

"_Sora!!"_ It sat right next to him.

"Go back to… Mine…" he said.

"_Sora! Sora!" _It stayed there with him.

"Fine just be quiet." He began typing and disabling the self destruct. It took him a matter of moments since he has a coordinator. After that he quickly fixed the OS. "You need to go back to Mine."

"_Sora!!"_

"Fine!!"

"What's wrong Yzak?" Nicole asked over the transmission.

"Uhh.. I'm fine…" He looked at Sora, "You can be very annoying, you know that?" He whispered.

"_Sora!!"_

"She has to be alright. I shouldn't worry. They have life pods." He continued with his mission.

* * *

"I can run on my own!! Let go of me!!" Mine yelled at Kuzzy.

"If I let go you'll run off!!" He said.

"I need to find Kira!!" She said. There was a gust of wind as another mobile suit flew in the air. It was three gray ones that came from near the Morgenrate Lab.

"Ahh!!" They all ducked.

"We need to find a life pod!!" Sai said.

"This way Miriallia!!" Tolle said. She grabbed his hand.

Mine pulled away from Kuzzy. "No!!"

"This is no time to be irrational!" He said. He grabbed her hand again.

"No!! Kira!! I need to find him!!" She tried to resist, but now Sai was pulling her too.

"You'll see Kira later!!" Sai said.

"I just never thought this would happen to us." She began to cry.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." Sai said.

"How can you say that!" Suddenly two other mobile suits began to come up. They were gray as well. They were definitely coming from the Morgenrate lab. They were a lot closer to them than the other three. A Jin came up. They were so close they looked like giants.

They were definitely running for there lives. They had to do no matter what to be safe. "Come on!!" Tolle said.

Kuzzy and Sai let go when she began to run faster. She cached up to Miriallia and Tolle, when she had to stop for air. Miriallia stopped as well, and they looked at the gray mobile suit turn color fighting the Jin. They were frightened, and they thought they would die. Sai grabbed Miriallia and began to run again, while Kuzzy started pulling Mine again.

Mine noticed that the machine wouldn't win. _It was probably boarded by a natural!!_ Everyone was out of breath. They stood still in fright. The mobile suit would get stabbed and the person would die in the mobile suit. The mobile suit would fall on them, killing them. "Were gonna die…" Mine started to cry. She looked at the Gin plunging at the mobile suit… She hugged Miriallia. "Big brother help us…"

* * *

"Ugh…" Kira was watching the officer fail miserably at trying to beat the Gin. "The calibration…" He whispered to himself. The Gin was coming towards them. "No…" He said. The Gin took his sword out. Kira looked back up at the screen. He saw his friends. They were petrified. He saw Mine turned around and hug Miriallia. He didn't want her to die, and if he didn't do something, the Gundam would land on her and kill all his friends. "Mine…"

* * *

Suddenly it looked like the person had gotten better. They had ducked and the Gin missed completely. Then they pushed the Gin aside.

"What?" Mine was astonished. Everyone was. The Mobile suit began to move in the air.

"What happened?" Tolle asked.

"I… don't know…" Sai said. Kuzzy looked horrified, and Mirillia was staring in amazement, holding onto Mine protectively.

Mine realized it then. The only person who could do that was… "It's Kira."

"What?" They all said.

"It's Kira. He's protecting us." She let go of Miriallia and began walking towards Kuzzy and Sai.

None of them knew what Mine was thinking. 'Why would Kira be in a mobile suit?' They all thought.

"How do you know?" Miriallia asked.

"I just do. At first I thought it was just a person who didn't know what they were doing, but… I just have a feeling that it's Kira." She looked up at the mobile suit and smiled.

"Why?" Kuzzy asked.

"Because Kira is that kind of person. He would do whatever it took to help his friends. I just know it…" The suit began to run towards the Gin and stab the shoulder and side.

"What?" Sai said.

"Ahhh…" Kuzzy was astonished.

"Wow…." Tolle looked in awe.

"Amazing…" Miriallia said.

"Oh no!" She looked at the Gin casting sparks. "He needs to step away!!"

"What?" The saw it blow up. They instantly felt the wind pick up and they covered themselves.

"AHH!!" Mine and Miriallia was pushed to the ground by Sai, Tolle, and Kuzzy.

When the explosion was over, and the wind was over they stood up. It seemed like everything had calmed down.

"Aww man!!" Mine looked at her skirt. It was dirty, and it needed washed. She began to pull it off.

"Mine!!" Sai, Kuzzy, and Tolle said. They instantly turned around.

"What?" She turned around.

"What are you doing!!"

"I have shorts underneath."

"Don't do that…" Miriallia said.

"Why?"

"Just… don't…" They saw the cockpit open of the mobile suit. It was Kira. He out of the mobile suit and began to walk down.

"Kira!!" Mine ran over to him. Everyone was behind her. She began to climb up the mobile suit.

"Mine…" he began to walk over to her.

"Kira!!" The others said.

Kira began to walk down with Mine next to him. Kuzzy and Tolle walked up to him.

"What happened, Kira?" Kuzzy asked.

"I'll explain later. Listen guys, There was a woman from Morgenrate that past out in the cockpit…"

"Say no more." Tolle said and Kuzzy and he went to the cockpit to carry the woman down.

"Kira, Why were you in that mobile suit?" Sai asked.

"I followed that girl who was the professor's guest and I saw that." He pointed to the mobile suit. "There was only enough room for one in a shelter so I put her in it. Then I went to find another one. There was no more so the lady told me to get in."

Mine knew there was something he wasn't telling them, "Was that all that happened."

Kira looked at Mine. "Yes…"

"At least you safe." Miriallia said.

"Yeah." Sai went up to help Tolle and Kuzzy out and tell them the story.

"Why were they here in the first place?" Mine asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Kira said.

"Oh no…" Miriallia was worried.

"Don't worry Miriallia." Tolle said while carrying the woman with Kuzzy and Sai.

"Let's try to find something to help her." Miriallia said. They all agreed and decided to put her on a bench. Mine found some bandages nearby, and started to wrap it. Birdie was hanging out with Kira, so it wasn't hard to find him. Miriallia and Mine were taking care of the woman, while Tolle, Sai, and Kuzzy were talking to Kira.

"Miriallia…" Mine began.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you really know what's going on here?"

"…No…" Miriallia was at a lost for words.

"This woman is probably part of the Earth forces."

"I know…" Miriallia wrapped the bandages around the woman's injured shoulder while Mine kept her arm steady.

"That must mean that the machine is part of the Earth Force's as well…" She looked up.

"Kira, do you know what it's called?" SHe overheard kuzzy asked.

"I think it's called Gundam." Kira said.

"Awsome!!" Tolle said.

Mine thought about what she overheard.

"Why were we never informed?" She whispered to herself.

_They covered everything up… They tricked us all…_

* * *

**I HAVE DOG NAMED BUSTER!! IT'S AWSOME!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! (You know, I thought the same thing.) THIS IS PART ONE OF, IT'S NAME IS GUNDAM!! BYE!!**


	3. phase 2: its name is Gundam: part two

BY THE WAY, HER NAME IS MINE PRONOUNCED ME NE

**BY THE WAY, HER NAME IS MINE PRONOUNCED ME NE!! (Like a horse.) **

**THIS IS AWESOME!! I LOVE THIS STORY!! TT'S FUN TO WRITE!! (Well, it is okay… mine are better though.) THAT'S AN OPINION!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I MISSPELL!! (you're a bad speller)**

* * *

"_Anyone who isn't confused doesn't really understand the situation_._"_

**Cesare Pavese.**

_Phase Two: Its Name is Gundam. Part Two._

* * *

Yzak walked inside the locker room for their pilot suits. Dearka and Nicole were there, and Athrun was the only one in there from when they split up, which meant Rusty and Victor must have… "Where's Rusty and Victor?" Yzak asked, knowing already though.

"They failed. They were shot down by the Earth Forces." Athrun said.

"I see…" Yzak looked down.

"_Sora!!" _

"Huh?" Athrun heard. Everyone turned to the door. A blue mechanical bird went over to Athrun and landed on his two fingers. Athrun's mouth was opened a little.

"A mechanical bird?" Nicole asked.

" What's this, your pet?" Dearka smirked. Nicole glared at him.

"Haha, very funny." Yzak said.

"Where did you get it?" Athrun asked, never looking away from the bird.

"It wouldn't leave me alone, so I brought it with me."

"It must belong to someone on Heliopolis." Nicole said.

"So?" Dearka remarked, "It's ours now."

"_Sora!!"_

"Mi-" Athrun and Yzak said at the same time. Nicole and Dearka stared at them. Yzak and Athrun stared at each other.

"What?" Dearka and Nicole asked.

"Whatever." Yzak said.

"Nothing." Athrun said. Yzak opened his locker and began to put up his pilot suit, Athrun did the same, and Nicole and Dearka gave each other looks.

* * *

"You're finally awake…" Miriallia said. "Hey Kira!!" The woman was opening her eyes. Mine crept over and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Mine asked her.

"Hey." Kira walked over. He leaned next to Mine. "Listen. I'm sorry. I kinda got carried away in there."

"Care for some water?" Mriallia asked, holding out a drink.

"Thank you." Kira lifted her head and the woman began to drink the water.

"Kira, you had me worried. You shouldn't do things that could put you in danger." Mine said.

"If I didn't we wouldn't be alive…"

"You should have stayed with us in the first place."

"I wanted to make sure that professor's guest was safe."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Why didn't you come back when you knew they were safe?"

"Because I couldn't retrace my steps. Will you stop asking all these questions?" Kira turned to her.

"I was worried sick about you, and you expect me no to ask questions?"

"Why were you worried about me?

"Because you're my friend, and everyone was worried about you." Miriallia whispered something in her ear.

"WE DO NOT FIGHT LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!!" Mine yelled so loud it probably hurt everyone's ears. Kira started laughing like crazy, still keeping the woman up.

"Wow this so-called Gundam is awesome!!" Tolle's voice was heard. Everyone turned him. Tolle was in the cockpit, Kuzzy was right outside it, and Sai was at the ground.

"So why do you think it turned grey?" Kuzzy asked.

"Probably means the main battery's out of juice."

"Guys, get down from there." Sai called.

"Step away from that machine!!" The woman fired a gun near them. She stood up and walked towards them.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kira got up and waked over to her. "There's something you should know: they were the one's who carried you out when you were still unconscious." She pointed the gun at Kira now.

"Hey!" Mine ran up and walked in front of Kira and blocked the gun from Kira.

"Huh?" Everyone was shocked.

"I'm not going to let you threaten my friends." She said in a very stern, but shaking, voice. "Just do as she says, Mine." Kira said.

"But Kira-

"Just do it."

"You have witnessed a top military secret. I cannot have you carelessly playing with it."

"Gimme a break I mean you had Kira piloting it a minute ago." Tolle's cheek made the woman point the gun at him. Tolle raised his hands. "All of you, over here." They all made a group together. Miriallia was hanging off of Tolle's shoulder, and Mine to Kira's.

"Tell me your names. One at a time."

"My name is Sai Argyile." He said.

"I'm Kuzzey Buzkirk." Kuzzey said.

"I'm Tolle Kainik." Tolle said.

"I'm Miriallia Haw." Miriallia pulled closer to Tolle.

"Mine Sorano." Her arms were hugging Kira's waist. She didn't want to let go, ever. She was scared, and her big brother wasn't there. But her face was as cold as ice. She was wondering why in the world Earth forces machines were on Heliopolis at all.

"…" Kira didn't answer.

"Hmm?" She shifted her gun to Kira.

"Kira Yamato."

"And my name is Murrue Ramius. And I am sorry to inform you that, do to the situation, you must stay with me at all times."

"What!" Kuzzey exclaimed.

"No way!!" Tolle said.

"If you haven't noticed, we're citizens of Heliopolis, so we're neutral." Sai said.

Mine was hearing everyone complain. She bent her head down. "Why was the Earth Forces in a Neutral Colony of Orb…"

"**BANG!!"**

Murrue had shot the gun in the air. "Quiet down! You don't know how serious is."

Mine put her arms around Kira's neck. Tolle and Miriallia were hugging each other.

"The truth of the matter is The Earth Forces most vital secret is here, and you people have seen it." Mine looked up at Kira. He was looking straight at her, brave and stern.

"This is a war, between coordinators and Naturals." Mine looked down. It wasn't the greatest situation. "Outside of the world you live in."

"Why is that though? Why can't we all get along?" She said. "I just wish big brother was here."

"I'm sorry for this, but I need your kids help." Murrue said, looking down.

"What is it know?" Sai said.

"We need to contact my fellow officers and get the rest of the items that's left." She looked up.

"Very well." Kira said.

"Kira wpuld you try contcting them and Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle would you please get the number five trailer."

"Fine…" Tolle said. They left for the factory district.

"What can we do to help?" Mine and Miriallia asked.

"Please get me some more water and bandages." She asked.

"Sure…" Mririallia went to get some bandages."

Murrue went to Kira. "How's it going?"

"No response." He said.

"We need to get the other G-weapon out of the factory district as well."

"Okay." He stepped down and went over to her. "I'll go get it."

"What other Mobile suit?" She asked.

"There's another one that wasn't taken."

"Can I come?" She asked.

"It would probably be better if I went only." He said.

"But Kira-"

"No."

As she saw her friend Kira come out of the mobile suit, and get the sixth mobile suit, she knew she was in this war. A war she didn't want. That no one wanted. The only thing on her mind was, "What would big brother say?"

"Kira…"

"Yes?"

"What do you think big brother would say?"

"…"

"Kira?"

"I wonder if he might even understand the situation…" He looked down.

"Why?" Mine asked.

"I got to get the other Gundam." He ignored her.

"Kira!!" She grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry. We won't get into this…" He pulled away from her and started walking with Murrue.

"Kira…" She looked down. There was something he wasn't telling her, but what was her question.

Kira came back with the mobile suit and set it down next to the other one. He then went and tried contacting them again. Tolle, Kuzzy, and Sai came back with the number five trailer shortly afterwards, "This is it, the number five trailer. That's what you wanted right?"

"Yes. Any luck Kira?"

"No response." He said.

"Kira, please put the unit that in the trailer on the Strike, then please try contacting them one more time."

"Mine, I wanna talk to you." He said.

"Okay." She began to walk over to him.

Kuzzey leaned in and started talking to Sai, "Hey, do you think Kira and Mine have something going on?" He asked.

"No I don't, but I think that Mine likes him. Why?"

"Nothing…" He sighed.

"Kuzzey's got a little crush on her." Tolle nudged his arm.

"Hey Tolle!!" Kuzzey yelled. Sai laughed.

"You like Mine?" Miriallia asked. Oh no. The gossip Queen overheard.

"No I don't. I just wanted to know is all."

"Why?" Tolle asked

"Because they're always hanging out with each other, even if they're in different grades."

"He's known her since they were little, of course they hang out a lot." Tolle responded.

"Yeah, but it's just weird. Friends you haven't seen in years sometimes grow apart, but those two are still friends, and haven't been distant from each other in the most."

"So?" Miriallia said.

"Nevermind…" he said.

"Kira what is it?" She asked behind the seat of the Strike.

"Listen, there's something you should know, but I don't know how you'd take it…"

"What is it?" She asked.

"I wonder why you won't tell me." She said.

"Why do you think this war is going on?" He asked.

"It's because people are jealous psychotic Bastards who think that fighting will solve everything. But you wanted to tell me something. What is it?"

Kira didn't have any time to answer as a enemy mobile suit flew into the colony with a mobile armor from the Earth Forces. Kira shut the Cockpit door. "Get behind the seat!!" He strapped in and began to mount the weapons on the Strike.

"Kira!!"

"Just hold on Mi!!" he said got the unit mounted on and turned on the phase shift armor. Suddenly there has a giant explosion. Out of it came a giant spaceship. It was white, with two sections shaped like legs.

It was beautiful and miraculous to Mine that a spaceship like that existed. But was it on there side? Why was it in the colony? She was confused. Nothing made sense to her. She didn't think about anything when she was little. She took her life for granted. When she came to Heliopolis, she met Kira after what seemed a lifetime. She saw him and hugged him. She missed the only friend that she had in the plants when she moved for the year though. But she thought of it as moving forward, so she left to Orb when the war started.

She thought she knew what was going on, but she didn't know anything. She was only fooling herself.

* * *

**This is good so far, I think. Especially since your mentally retarded (THANKS-HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!) Hehe… Well, until next time. Now if you excuse me I've got a whole lot of running to do. **


	4. Phase 3: Colapsing Homeland

* * *

**Okay, look. I feel really bad for Kira. If he was in Death Note, Not only would he have to deal with being accused of being Kira, the person who does Flay's voice does Misa's, so it's a double wammy (HEHE…WAMMY…) Shut up. It was mere coincidence (Meer…) Shut up!! (WAHHHH!!) **

**Me and my sister have only seen the anime. (HUNKY DOORY!!) Wtf?**

* * *

"_To build may have to be the slow and laborious task of years. To destroy may be a thoughtless act of a single day."_

**Winston Churchill.**

_Phase 3: Collapsing homeland. _

* * *

"Kira!!"

"Don't worry Mine!!" He said as he position the gun. It was aim right at the white suit. It was going on lock on. The suit had been distracted by the amazing spaceship. Mine saw the suit turn his way.

_A gun as big as that, with the strength and firepower… Oh no!!_ Mine had realized it.

"Kira, it's gonna-" But Mine was too late. The rifle-cannon was shot. The machine dodged, but its arm was disintegrated by the sheer shot. But that wasn't the only thing that happened.

The gun was so powerful it hit the colony full blast. It made a gigantic hole in the middle.

"Wah…." Kira was in shock. Not only was part of the colony, their home, damaged, but it was Kira who had done it.

"Kira…" Mine said. She put her hand on his shoulder. The mobile suit had run away, from her point of view. "The mobile suit's gone… It's alright. You did it."

Kira turned around, "Mine… I… I hurt the colony." He looked down.

"Hey…" Mine smiled. She had to be strong for him. "Don't worry. It will be alright. Orb can fix it."

"But I…"

"Kira, you tried your best. It couldn't be helped. It will be alright." Mine had to do something to get his mind off of it. "Let's try to see what is up with that ship shall we?" Kira looked at his friends and noticed that they want to climb into his hand. He made the Gundam kneel down, and they walked inside his hand. He slowly lifted them and made the Gundam walk towards the ship.

When they got inside he let them down. He opened the cockpit and began to step out. "Come on Mine." He said.

"Kira…" Mine slowly lifted her hands to her chest.

"What is it?" Kira said.

"I'm afraid of heights…" Kira smiled.

"You're still afraid of heights? I thought you grew out of it." Kira extended his hand to her. "Here. I'll help you down."

"Okay…" Mine grabbed his hand. There was a wire connected to the mobile suit. Kira figured out how to use it He put his foot on the handle (or at lest that's what it looked like to Mine) and one hand on the wire. "Mine, grab the wire." Mine did as she was told and grabbed the wire with her free hand.

"Now what?" Mine looked at Kira.

"Put as much of your foot as you can on the lever." She got a little bit of her foot in

"Okay…"

"You're going to have to trust me."

"Okay."

"Kick your foot off."

"What?" Mine looked at Kira with her eyes.

"Don't worry. I wont let you fall." Mine closed her eyes and kicked. She wasn't falling, instead she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She opened her eyes. Kira was frowning.

They reached the ground in no time.

"Kira, thank you." She said. They're friends went up to them.

"Wow…" Kuzzy was shocked.

"Amazing!" Miriallia called.

"What was it like Mine?" Sai and Tolle asked.

"It was cool, but nothing to brag about." Mine looked over to Kira. He was smiling now, well trying at least. Mine smiled at him. "Thanks again, Kira."

"No problem." He looked over to the ship's crew. Mine and the others looked as well. They were all earth forces, as expected.

A man, Mine believe he was Mwu la flaga, came up to Kira, "So tell me, you're a coordinator?"

_No… They know it… _

"Yes." He said.

* * *

"Mine…" Yzak said softly.

"Yzak, you okay?" Nicol asked.

"I'm fine."

"_Sora!!" _The bird always was around Yzak.

"Hey, Sora!!" Nicol said.

"Yzak, do you know who owns Sora?" Athrun asked. He was leaving to the bridge.

"How should I know?" Yzak said. He glared at Athrun.

"Don't get so offended." Athrun said before leaving.

"So Yzak, who does own it?" Dearka asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Yzak asked.

"Ahha! So you do know who owns Sora!" Nicol said.

"Shut up Nicol."

"So, who owns it?" Dearka asked.

"Shut up."

"Why didn't you tell Athrun you knew who owned it?"

"I didn't feel like it." Yzak said.

"Why?" Nicol asked.

"None of your business!" Yzak left.

"Geez…. Rude much?" Dearka said.

The guards raised their guns. "Hey!!" Mine yelled. She hugged tighter onto Kira.

Tolle got in front of Kira and Mine, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Tolle," Kira sighed.

"Kira may be a coordinator, but he's not an enemy!"

"Kira's my friend, so don't even think about threatening him!" Mine stood next to Tolle protecting Kira like a shield.

"Mine…" Kira looked at her.

"It's alright. Lower your weapons." The woman, now known as Murrue Ramius said.

"Lieutenant Ramius I request an explanation." The black haired woman named Ensign Natarle Bagurel asked.

"If you think about it it's no great mystery. Some Coordinators might take refuge from the war. Am I wrong Kira?" Murrue asked.

"No. Especially since I'm a first generation Coordinator." Kira said.

"First Generation…" The ensign whispered.

"Which means, of course, that your parents are Naturals," The blond Lieutenant scratched his head nervously. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to make a fuss. I was only curious, is all."

* * *

"I'm surprised he can sleep at a time like this." Tolle said. They were all inside the ship. They were inside one of the rooms, and Kira was sleeping in the top bunk. Mine was sitting right next to Kira holding Birdie, half asleep.

"He's exhausted." Miriallia said.

"What happened today was really tough for Kira, you know?" Sai said.

"It was tough, ya? Well at least you're right about that…" Kuzzy said.

"Just what are you getting at Kuzzy?" Sai asked.

"Well, when it comes to Kira all we can say is that it's tough on him, and we just leave it at that. I've suspected that Kira was a Coordinator. Those Coordinators, who are byproducts of some genetic engineering, they do these mind-blowing things, but to them it's just a little bit tough. And that who the Earth forces are fighting against, do they stand a chance?" Kuzzy asked.

"I don't know." Mine looked down and yawned. She was really tired. She hadn't felt this tired since the time she got really sick for a month when she was five. It was pissing her off, the way Kuzzy was talking down to Coordinators like that. Just the tone of the voice said it all.

"Mine?" Kuzzy said.

She looked up, "Yes?"

"Did you know Kira was a Coordinator?" he asked.

Mine looked up. Everybody was staring at her, "…yes…"

"Why didn't you or Kira ever tell us?" Sai asked.

"It wasn't my decision for Kira never to tell you." She was pissed, "He was probably afraid of being treated differently, and he didn't want to be rejected." She stared at them.

"I just want to know why you knew and not us…" Tolle said.

"I grew up with Kira, of course I knew that he was a Coordinator." She got down, "But I didn't tell you guys because…" She paused. She was feeling drowsy. "I… didn't…" She began to lose her balance. "want to go… against… Kira's… wishes…" Mine collapsed on the floor.

"Mine!!" everyone yelled. Miriallia bent down toward her and put her hand over her head.

"Hmm…" Mine sat up. "Sorry…"

"You scared us there little missy!!" Tolle put his hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel kinda sick." She started to get up.

"You should lie down, you probably have a concussion. Did you hit our head on anything?" Sai asked.

"Not that I know of…" She began to sit on the bed underneath Kira's.

"You're not running a fever." Miriallia said.

"I used to do this all the time when I was little. I can't really do anything that can strain my heart." Mine said. She lied down on the bed.

"Why?" Kuzzy asked.

"I don't really know." She began to sleep for a bit.

"She doesn't have a fever?" Sai asked.

"No….." Miriallia said.

"Maybe she's just tired," Tolle said.

"Aww man." Kuzzy said.

"What is it?" Miriallia asked.

"I'm just a little bummed, is all." Kuzzy sighed. "I just want to go home."

"Don't we all." Sai pushed his glasses.

"Great…" Kuzzy sat down.

Kira was getting up. "Hey," He yawned.

"When did you get up?" Tolle asked.

"Just now… did anything happen to Mine?" he asked. Kira put his hand on her forehead.

"She's not running a fever at all." Miriallia said.

"What happened? Was she tired?" He asked. He moved his hand from her head.

"She just sort of collapsed." And at Tolle's words his eyes widened.

"Did she pass out?" He looked like something was wrong,

"Kinda. She lost balance in her legs and kept complaining at how tired she was." Kuzzy said. Kira stood up.

"She used to do this all the time when she was younger. She's probably just tired, though. She needs some rest."

"Kira." They turned around. It was the Captain.

"Yes?" Kira walked up to the brunette woman.

"I need you to help us with the ship. We are going o be in some fighting and…"

"I'm not gonna do it. Please, don't get us involved in this war than you already have." Kira clenched his fists.

"Kira…" Murrue seemed sympathetic.

"Yeah, you may say that there's a war going on, but we don't want any part of it. That's why we chose to live in Neutral Territory."

**BEEP!!**

Murrue went over to the screen. She push the button, "You need to come over and take Command now! You're the Captain!" Mwu La Flaga said.

"Wait, I am?" Murrue jumped.

"I have seniority, but I don't know the first thing about this ship."

"I understand." She clicked the button.

"You heard it for yourselves. We're going into battle again. Let's just hope we can all gat out of this alive." Murrue looked down.

"You people aren't being fair." Kira looked over to the sleeping Mine.

"What's that Kira?" Murrue looked at Kira.

He turned to Murrue, "And I guess you're going to say there's only those two mobile suits on board, but I'm the only one capable of piloting them, right?"

"I'm sorry…" Murrue looked down, "But we have no other choice."

"Great…" He started to follow Murrue to the hanger. The friends went inside the room.

"What about Mine?" Sai looked down at her.

"Did you see the way he looked at her?" Kuzzy said.

"Yeah, he sure digs her…" Tolle sighed.

"No he doesn't ," Miriallia looked at the boys.

"What?" They stared.

"He sure cares bout her, more than anything else, and that was why he agreed to help, but he doesn't like her."

"You're making no sense." Tolle sighed.

"Sure, he may like her, but he doesn't like her. It seems like he thinks it's his responsibility to take care of her."

"What do you mean?" Sai asked.

"Kira probably thinks that Mine just a burden on his shoulders. She is his responsibility." Miriallia sighed.

"Is that what I am?"

Everyone turned. Mine had her hand over her head.

"Mine… I didn't mean-" Miriallia started.

"I know exactly what you meant. I am just a burden. But it's just that he's my best friend. I don't care."

"Mine…" Sai started. He seemed really sympathetic.

"It's alright. I'm fine." She got up. Mine smiled, "I'm not just a burden though. I'm his burden." She winked. "Besides, I don't like Kira, remember? I truly don't." She walked over to Miriallia and hugged her.

"Uhhh…" Miriallia was shocked.

"Woah, Mir, I never knew you swinged that way…" Tolle stepped away and Inch.

"Shut up, lover boy." Mine walked out of the room. Everyone chuckled.

"…WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??" Tolle said five minutes later in the kitchen.

Mine laughed. "You just got that? You're slower than my big brother!!"

"Who's-"

"**LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS!! LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS!!"**

"Ah crap!" Mine looked around. Their were other people taking refuge. "Oh no… Kira…"

Everyone looked at Mine. It seemed she was panicking. Sai got up. "Calm down Mine. Kira will be fine." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." Mine looked up at him.

"I just don't want this…. I mean…. I just want…." Mine looked back down. She was going to cry.

"Don't worry. I never thought this would happen either." She looked up.

"Hey, we can see what's happening outside on the monitor." Tolle said, and they went over with the other civilians.

Kira was already out, and fighting with the Gins. But something was wrong with the Gins: they were upgraded. "That's going to destroy the colony!!" Mine said.

"What?" They all looked to her. On the monitor it showed the Gin's releasing the missiles. It hit the colony and some of the buildings exploded. "Wha?" Tolle and the others looked in awe.

One Gin was fighting against Kira. Kira had trown a boomerang at him, which he dodged, and aim the gun at him. "Ohhhh…." Mine saw the boomerang come back towards Kira, and it cut the Gin's legs off. Kira then pulled out his sword, and sliced the Gin in half.

"Kira…" Mine looked at the scene. It replayed in her head over and over again. It just didn't leave her mind that her best friend had just killed a person.

"Mine!!" Miriallia shook her. Mine came back to her senses and looked back up to the screen.

"The Colony… It's gone…"


	5. Phase 4: Silent run

NEXT CHAPTER

**NEXT CHAPTER!! I WOULD LIKE IT IF I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW ON EACH CHAPTER PLEASE… (It would be nice, or we will hold story ransom.)**

* * *

_William Jennings Bryan  
"Destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice."_

_Phase four: Silent run._

* * *

Mine started running towards the hanger where Kira should be. She wanted to help him. She knew Kira would be devastated and blame it all on himself. She opened the door to the hanger and walked inside.

"Civilians aren't supposed to be in the hanger!" Chief Murdock yelled at her. She turned around and glared at him.

"I'm going to see Kira." She began to walk on the bridge towards the mobile suits. He was still yelling, but she knew he wouldn't do anything. She saw Kira with an all to familiar redhead in plain sight.

"Kira!!" Mine jumped off the railing and floated over to them.

"Mine?" Flay's eyes widened.

"So you were in the lifeboat!!" Mine put her hands to her mouth.

"Of course I was, I'm here!!" Flay said.

Mine smiled, "I guess the whole gangs here then, right Kira?"

"I guess…" Flay started to get down with the help of Kira.

"Where are they Mine?" Kira asked.

"They're in the cafeteria." Mine smiled at Kira. Flay was in between Kira and Mine.

They began walking towards the door, "So ZAFT destroyed Heliopolis. They are the ones responsible…" Flay's words made Kira jumped. Mine noticed the way Kira was frowning.

"Let's go," Mine opened the door to the cafeteria. Sai immediately stood up at the sight of Flay. Flay's eyes widened as she ran over to him and gave him a hug. Mine looked up at Kira to see his reactions. Kira was smiling, though it was more of that 'I thought so' or 'of course' type of smirk.

"Let's go back to the room." Mine said. She leaned on Kira. She was still tired from the day's adventures and wanted to return and sleep. "I'm tired."

"How did you get on board?" Sai asked Flay.

"I was on a life boat and I was taken inside the ship. What's gonna happen to us? I'm scared." Flay responded to Sai.

"Don't worry." Sai said. "We'll be fine."

Mine smiled. "Now can we please go back to the room?" She asked.

"Alright, we better should. Let's talk somewhere in private." Tolle said.

"Why?" Flay asked.

"There's a lot of stuff happening, and nobody needs to get worried because of some misunderstanding." Miriallia explained.

"Okay." She agreed. They began to walk to the rooms. They went inside one of the rooms and sat down. Mine went up on the top bunk and lay down.

"Still a little tired?" Kira asked.

"A little." She responded, and spread her limbs on the bed like a dead person.

"I wonder when we'll get off." Sai said.

"They're intent on getting that mobile suit and this ship, so chances are they're still hunting us down." Tolle crossed his arms.

"They're still doing what? You mean that we're less safe now that were on board? Say it isn't so!"

"Huh?" Kira looked up. It that Mine immediately knew Kira was blaming himself again. She got up and climbed down and stood next to Kira.

"Well, would you rather be stuck onboard that broken lifeboat?" Miriallia asked.

"Not exactly." She tugged on Sai's sleeve.

"Kira Yamato." They turned. It was the lieutenant Mwu la Flaga.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Mr. Murdock's pretty upset you know. We don't have enough people, so you maintain your machine, okay?" He said casually.

"My machine? Why are you saying, my machine?"

"Kira…" Mine said. She put her hand on his shoulder, but he just shrugged it off.

"Sure, I drove the thing twice, but I don't want to be called a solider or anything. I didn't have a choice."

"So, when the fighting starts again, and you refused to use it, are those going to be your last words?" Mwu asked. Mine looked at Kira expression.

"But…"

"Kira, you have the ability to make a difference, so why not put it to good use?" Mwu asked, "We have little time, including time to think it over." He left right after those words.

"But it isn't…" Kira started to run off.

"Kira!!" Mine followed him.

"Kira! Mine!!" Tolle yelled after them.

Mine ran towards Kira, but stopped halfway. She realized where he was going. It was the shaft for the mobile suits and armor. Then it hit her.

_The second one…_

"If we have the ability to make a difference, then why not put it to good use?" Mine came up with her plan. "If I do that, then Kira won't have to suffer." She immediately headed towards the bridge. At the door she knocked.

They opened it.

"I wish to speak with the captain. It's about the mobile suits." She said and passed right through him.

"Hey!" He tried to stop her, but she just pulled away from his grasp like it was nothing.

"Captain Ramius." She called.

"Why are you here?" Bagurel asked. "Civilains aren't supposed to be on the bridge."

"Kira will be forced to pilot the Mobile suit again, right?"

"It is his choice." Ramius said.

"I know Kira. He will feel pressured into doing it and he'll think he's being forced to. He's a kind person." Mine began, "But what if I went out in his place?"

They stood up, "What!!"

"I want to go out in Kira's place. Please let me!!" Her eyes were showing desperation.

"No. You're not a-" Mwu began.

"A solider? A male? A _coordinator?_ I'm definitely not the first two, but I'm a coordinator also!" She fiercely looked up.

* * *

"_Sora!!"_

Yzak was contemplating in his room. "Does Athrun know Mine?" he was trying to remember why she went away in the first place, "Oh yeah. The war." Sora was perched on his two fingers. "She never did like it."

What really fascinated him though was her bird. He always wanted to know how to make one, so he could surprise her and make another one for her. But again, it came back to her. So it was just a chain.

"She probably is on Earth by now."

"Who is?" Dearka asked. He walked into the room without Yzak knowing.

"Nothing." Yzak sat up.

"Were you talking to yourself again?" Dearka asked jokingly.

"Shut up." Yzak gave him a look that could scare any demon.

"Oh, I so scared!!" …But not Dearka.

Yzak sighed and laid back down, "Okay, sleep. Ignore the Commander's orders…"

At these words Yzak got up and followed Dearka.

Athrun was coming out of his room. Nicole followed him and they began to all walk together.

Yzak wanted to ask Athrun a question, but he wanted to ask him alone. Not with Dearka and Nicole around.

* * *

Mine was back with her friends. They were all sitting together in the cafeteria and talking quietly. "I wonder when Kira will be back…"

**LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS!! LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS!!**

At these words Mine instantly jumped up, pulled off her skirt, and began running.

"Mine!! Where are you going!!" Kuzzy asked.

"Didn't you hear? I'm going to go out in the Noose!!" She began to run to the lockers to put on a pilot suit.

**KIRA YAMATO AND MINE SORANO TO THE BRIDGE!! KIRA YAMATO AND MINE SORANO TO THE BRIDGE!!**

"He's still going out… at least I can share the pain…" She began to run to the lockers and she opened one.

It was a pink one, which she really liked, but it was too big for her. She opened another one. It was a brown, but it was still too big. Finally she found a yellow one and decided it would do. She grabbed the helmet and looked at it for a second.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Suddenly the door burst open. She turned around and saw Kira, his eyes wide with shock. She instantly looked down in shame.

"Mine… why?"

"I just don't want you to be alone."

Kira walked over to her, "Mine, there's something I want to tell you, but I don't know what you would say." He grabbed the pilot suit.

"I'll leave the room." She exited the room for him to get dressed.

"So, girly, are you really going out there?" She looked up. It was Mwu la flaga.

"Yes. I want to do this."

"Are you doing this because you want to, or are you doing this because you think you have to?" He asked.

She looked up, "I just don't want Kira to feel alone…" She looked back down.

"You're a brave kid." He put his hand on her shoulder. He left inside the room.

"Come in, Mine." Kira called.

She walked inside. "Let's go over the plan." Mwu said.

* * *

Yzak was going out in the Duel. He got inline for the take off.

"Yzak Jewel. Duel. Lanching." He called, and he took off.

_Only think about the battle. Nothing else._

* * *

Mine got inside the Noose. "X-345-Noose, huh?" She said to herself.

"Mine."

She looked up at the person who called, "Miriallia!!"

"All of us decided to help out! I will be the Battle controller form the Mobile suits and Mobile armor, okay!! Good luck out there." She smiled.

"Sure thing Miriallia!!" She did a thumbs up. She checked the OS. It was terrible. "What the hell?" She quickly fixed it. "Calibrate the zero moment point and reconfigure the CPG, Link control to the artificial cortex molecular ion pump…" She continued to talk to herself. "And done!!"

"Huh?" was the only thing Miriallia could manage.

"Don't worry! I'm taking off now! Mine Sorano. Noose. Launching!!" She took off right after Kira.

"I'll be right behind you Kira…" She transmitted.

"Okay…"

"Let's go!!"

* * *

**We want one review per chapter, and that includes all stories. We know people read them, we just want to know what you think. (SO I WILL NOT WRITE UNTIL I GET A REVIEW ON THIS!! FOR ANYONE, WHICH IS UNLIKELY, READS FATE, REVIEW OR I WILL NOT POST THE CHAPTER!!) okay. There will be some action in the next chapter, if you review, that is. **


	6. Phase 5: Phase shift down

**Okay, thank you all for reviewing. (YAY!!) **

**As for what Mine looks like, Loony finally decided. She has short black hair, that is longer in the front than it is in the back (LIKE A PERPENDICULAR LINE). She has brown eyes, not as light as Cagalli, not as dark as chocolate. It is straight black hair, by the way.**

**The Noose is yellow and white when in phase shift. It pretty much looks like the basic mobile suit Gundam. I'm terrible at explaining. But it has two beam guns attached to the side.  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing. (YEP YEP YEP!!) The same thing goes for every chapter.**

**(NOOSE MEANS SMART IN LATIN. I AM TERRIBLE IN ACTION SCENCES, SO DON'T KILL ME!!) It might be a little short, but she isn't good at action.**

* * *

_He who attacks must vanquish. He who defends must merely survive._

_Master Kahn._

_Phase 5: phase shift down._

* * *

Mine followed Kira to the back of the ship. They started to aim the cannons, "Guys, watch out! There are the mobile suits!!" Miriallia said over the intercom.

They looked up and saw the Duel, Buster, Blitz,.. and Aegis. "How the Hell are we supposed to fight against trained ZAFT pilots?"

Kira didn't answer. They were being attacked by the same things that took down the colony. "Let's go." Kira said.

"Right." Kira went forward to the Aegis and Mine stayed in her position. She turned and saw the three others come towards the ship. She quickly looked up to see the weapons. "Beam sword, two beam guns. Valcun. Armor snider." She pulled out the gun from the side and lifted it to defend herself with the small shield.

The Archangel made the attack. As they did, they started too spilt up, and the Duel stared to head over to Kira, which left Mine to deal with the Buster and Blitz.

She aimed the gun at the Buster, who easily dodged it. They aimed for the ship, which made Mine lunge forward, but the Blitz got in her way. She grabbed the armor snider with her free hand, and tried to stab him, but it just dodged, and tried to hit her from behind.

"Oh, crap!" She turned around and aimed the gun at the Blitz. She fired at him, but he easily dodged it. She used the thrusters to move upwards away from him, and then came back with the sword taken out. She continued to move forward, and then swung the sword at the Buster.

He moved out of the way and aimed it on her back. She turned around and saw it inches away from her, "Shit!" She used the thrusters again, but it made her collide with the Blitz by accident. It aimed the gun at her, and she lowered herself, and then moved forward so that she could try to get farther away.

Her phase shift armor was decreasing, but not as bad a Kira's. He was taking on the Aegis and the Duel. The Strike's power was falling, but she didn't have anytime to worry about it.

* * *

"Man, this pilot is terrible! I can't believe they're actually dodging us. It seems that's all they can do though." Dearka said to Nicol.

"If were not hitting them that doesn't mean they're all that bad." Nicol commented.

"Let's just try to focus on this. We need to take this guy out." He said.

"Yeah."

* * *

That mobile suit that Athrun was in… _Why…_

"Kira!!" Athrun said over the intercom.

"Athrun?"

"Stop it! Put your sword away! We are not enemies… am I right?" He asked. "Why must we fight against each other?"

"Athrun…."

"Why must you, a coordinator like us, fight against us?"

Kira saw the Archangel in trouble. He went to go help, but Athurn blocked his way.

"Stop it Kira!"

"Athrun…"

"Why are you siding with the Earth forces? Why are you siding with the Naturals?" Athrun's tone sounded like he was disgusted.

"I'm not a member of the Earth Forces…"

"Huh?" Athrun sounded shocked.

"But people I know are on that ship. They are all good friends of mine!!" He was hoping it would give Athrun a hint, that Mine was with him.

However, he didn't even think about it.

"Besides, what are you doing with ZAFT? Why are you taking part in the war?"

"Huh?" Athrun was taken back by the question.

"You used to say that you hated the whole idea of war! So why did you attack Heliopolis?"

"Because that's where they built these things."

"But Heliopolis is neutral and so am I. Yet you…"

Suddenly the Duel came out of nowhere and began attacking.

Kira was having trouble with this fight. He was fighting the Duel, Athrun was trying to persuade him to join ZAFT, and Mine was barely making it out there on her own. It was hard enough fighting your best friend, but having your best friend's some-what sister to take care of was even worse.

"Damn it. Damn it." He cursed.

* * *

Mine was shooting at the Blitz. She was trying her hardest not to mess up to much, and to be distracted by Kira. She was worried, but what could she do? She had to keep her position, in fear for the people and friends on the ship. She was scared, frightened, and worried. She had never felt so afraid before.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!!"

She continued to fire at him, not even bothering to look at her phase shift Gauge. She put the gun back a drew the sword. Blitz fired one of his shots, but she sliced through it with the sword. She almost sliced through him, but he dodged and was given the opportunity to attack. He took out a rifle and tried to shoot at her, but she barely dodged.

Mine had to ask herself, "What's taking Mwu so long?" The Buster began to fire at Kira, "Oh no you don't." She started to go after him and swing at him. "Ohh… shit…" SHe cursed for what seemed the millionth time in that short few minutes. Kira and her were being back into a corner. They all surrounded them.

They were continuously dodging like mad men.

Then the two lohengrins were activated. They shot out and attack the enemy ship. They dodged, but it still hit their side out there.

Then a return signal was given. She wanted so bad to get out of there, but couldn't. The stupid pilots were blocking her.

The Blitz had tried to hit her, but she blocked it and took out the sword to strike at it. But it dodged, and she had to quickly dodge the mobile suit.

"I'm gonna run out of power if I keep this up."

Mine looked and saw Kira. He was even lower than she was.

"He's gonna…"

Kira lost power and was captured by the Aegis.

"KIRA!!" Mine ignored the Buster, Blitz, and Duel and moved straight towards the Aegis at full speed.

"Mine! No!" Kira tried to tell her, but it was too jammed.

"…Mine?" Athrun said.

…_Oh no…_

"Why didn't you tell me!!" Athrun was screaming.

"I didn't want her involved either! She volunteered to help me and the others!" Kira tried to say this.

"…I..I already lost my mother in the Bloody Valentine Tragedy…"

"What?" _Oh no… Not her… What would Mine say?_

"So I…"

Suddenly the light was flashing. Mwu La Flaga had succeeded and was coming to help Kira.

He shot at the Aegis and had got him to release Kira and return to mobile suit form. "Kira! Don't worry! Me and Mine will stay here and cover you! Just get back to the ship! They're sending out the Launcher Striker!!" He transmitted.

"Okay!" He went and was getting aligned for the switch from Aile to Launcher.

"Kira! Don't worry!" Mine was going up with him. "I'll cover you!"

"Mine…" Kira looked down. He started getting ready to change. He was aligned with the launcher.

They send out the pack. Suddenly the Strike released the Aile and prepared to put it on.

Mine saw the Duel aim for the Strike. "NO YOU DON'T!! I WON'T LET YOU!!" The Noose moved towards him with the shield out. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT KIRA!!" She took aimed the to beams fired straight at the cockpit.

It wouldn't fire.

"Huh?" Suddenly her mobile suit turned gray. Her beam weapons were shot. The only thing that was working was the valcun, but she already used it. "Ah!!" She took out the armor snider and ran. "I WON'T LET YOU!!"

The Duel fired the beam gun.

"NO!!" She got in front of the beam and pulled out her shield.

* * *

"MINE!!" Kira screamed and put the Launcher Striker on.

* * *

"MINE! NO!!" Athrun screamed.

* * *

"No..." Mwu looked down.

* * *

"Mine!!" Miriallia was calling out.

"What happened?" Murrue asked.

"She got in the way of a shot that was fired from the Duel!" Sai and Tolle stood up suddenly.

"What?!" They stood.

"Sit down! We haven't confirmed anything!" .Bagurel yelled.

* * *

There was a huge explosion.

* * *

"Did I get one?" Yzak was trying to see through the smoke and explosion.

* * *

Suddenly a blast from the cannon appeared. It was aimed straight at the Duel, wich barely missed, but caught his arm.

Out came the Strike, dragging the Noose with him.

* * *

"What's wrong Murdock?" Mwu asked after the battle.

"It's the kids, they won't come out." He said while scratching his head.

Mwu went over to the cockpit of the Strike. "Kira Yamato!" He raised his voice. He pushed open the cockpit.

It revealed a tensed Kira, hands tighten on the controls. He seem scared.

"Hey…Eveythings fine now. You're alive, and so am I. And the ships okay." Mwu loosened his hands.

"You did a terrific job."

Kira looked up at him. He seemed more relaxed.

"Let's go get Mine from the Noose, okay? She won't come out."

"Okay…" He said quietly. They went over to the Noose.

"Mine?" Kira called. Mwu opened the cockpit, though it was easier to open than Kira's.

There laid Mine. Unconscious.

"Mine!!" Kira went over to her. He put his head near her chest and head.

"She's not breathing!"

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN!! CLIFFY!! (hate her! Hate her!)**


End file.
